


fog out the eyes of monsters

by MiniNephthys



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Gen, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-03
Updated: 2015-11-03
Packaged: 2018-04-29 19:43:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 540
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5140202
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MiniNephthys/pseuds/MiniNephthys
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Toriel is more observant than Sans gives her credit for.</p>
            </blockquote>





	fog out the eyes of monsters

**Author's Note:**

> Post-Toriel only neutral ending.

Sometimes Toriel talks about the last human to pass through the Ruins.

Not much changes there. It’s quiet, and the monsters there are content to live peaceful lives. Toriel knows their general personalities well enough by now. Whimsuns are shy and Looxes can be bullies, but only if they’re picked on themselves. Froggits are quiet and Migosps are easily cowed by the actions of other monsters. Moldsmals aren’t much for intelligent conversation and Vegetoids are more interested in her cooking than in chatting with her.

There are spiders, too, but she’s never found much to bond with the spiders over.

Really, Sans being here is a blessing. She’s not easily prone to boredom, but over the years, everything in the Ruins has gotten a little... stale for her. Having someone to bounce jokes off of, to read new and old books with, or just to spend time around is a refreshing change of pace.

Sometimes Toriel talks about the last human she saw. She knows a little of what happened: that the human made it all the way to Asgore’s castle, killed him, and passed through the barrier. She mourns him, a little, but this is the path he set himself on. He must have known the possible consequences.

...But she’s not completely cold-hearted. The child who had spared her despite her insistence that they prove their strength... She wonders if they had wanted to spare him, too.

When she voices that thought, Sans grips the table so tightly that she worries he’ll make a dent in the wood.

“Is something the matter?” she asks.

After a few moments, he says, “Nothing.” His figure is still tense, and he’s not looking directly at her.

Toriel is not stupid. It’s not the first time she’s mentioned that child, and every time she does it bothers Sans. He seems to think he’s hiding it well, but it’s obvious to her.

Perhaps she ought to not mention them again, but she does miss them. They were kind, and she’s always been a natural caretaker. Sans is a good roommate, but that’s not the same at all.

Perhaps it’s time to be honest.

“Sans.” She puts on her sternest expression. “I know you’re hiding something from me.”

“What, me? Hiding something?” He grins. The light in his eyes seems dull. “You know me, I don’t lie. I’m always walking the straight and marrow.”

Normally she’d at least snicker, but this is important. “Did something happen with the child while they were underground?”

Sans pauses. “...You could say that.”

“But you refuse to tell me what it is,” she says.

“Yep. Not telling you a thing. Sorry.” He shrugs his shoulders, a forced casual gesture.

“Well... I can’t make you talk. But, Sans...” Her stern look fades into something more concerned. “I wish you would let me know when things are hurting you. As your friend, I want to help you feel better, I don’t want to be part of the cause of your distress.”

Sans is silent for a few moments longer, looking down. “...I don’t think I can tell you about this. Maybe not ever. But it... really means a lot.”

Toriel sighs. Maybe that’s the best she can do. “As you wish.”


End file.
